


fanart for watercast

by karovie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Art post, Avian Au, Gift, avian!keith, mermaid au, mermaid!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: I got so inspired by fishwrites and their fic; watercast that I absolutely had to draw this. it ended up my absolute best work as of yet. thank you for the inspiration fishwrites <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishwrites/gifts).



 

on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/image/155594708451


End file.
